


The Choices We Must Make

by VSSAKJ



Category: Project Triangle Strategy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Surrender Roland Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ
Summary: When the Scales tip, Serenoa's heart burns to ashes.
Relationships: Roland Glenbrook/Serenoa Wolffort
Kudos: 7





	The Choices We Must Make

**Author's Note:**

> I am much too excited about this game for its release date to still be unconfirmed but at least a year away. ;_;

"Approach the Scales of Conviction."

Serenoa has spoken to no one—he's certain his tongue will betray his desires if he does.

The scales tip; the flame burns. Serenoa declares the result, and tries not to watch Roland's face.

"We shall surrender Prince Roland to the Duchy of Aesfrost."

Afterwards, Roland smiles thinly at him. His expression is frostier than Serenoa remembers it being.

"The choice you have made is wise and just."

But Serenoa knows, in the depth of his thundering heart, that though it may have both those things, it was wrong.

He should not let Roland go.


End file.
